Blind Date(s)
by laverene
Summary: After the big break up, Austin and Ally can't stay the same. So Trish and Dez try their best to fix them up with blind dates, to mask away their feelings toward each other. And then the coincidence happens.


**I had this idea after watching Couples & Careers, which I don't think it's fair to just give up after one awkward date. So I created my own version of how they get back together, because it's just too long to wait until the time they actually get back together.**

**Enjoy!**

...

Trish and Ally were in Ally's room, trying to pick out a nice dress for Ally. Since this was her first date after the whole Austin's debacle.

"What about this one?"

Trish looked at the dress on Ally's arm. "It's nice, but it's a little bit to fancy for a movie date, don't you think?"

Ally sighed in frustration, it was the seventh dress that she had shown her. It was always either, too fancy or not trying enough. "I don't know what I should wear! I don't even know this guy."

"You do know him actually," Trish mumbled before entering Ally's closet.

"I do?" Ally asked. "Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you, isn't that the whole point of blind date?"

"Trish!" Ally groaned. "You have to tell me, what if he's someone who I cannot stand? Then the date will be a disaster."

"Trust me Ally, you were very fond of this guy the last time I checked." Trish assured her, as she pulled out a cute blue dress. "This is perfect, it says, 'hi I'm Ally and I'm mysterious!' Boys like a little mystery."

Ally grabbed the dress and tried it on, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, how is this going to help with my songwriting."

"Honey, this is a terrific idea. If you haven't noticed you two haven't written anything for a month and it's affecting all of us. I have stuff to manage, and Jimmy wants Dez to direct another video for Austin and without the song we can't do our job," Trish explains to her best friend, she helped Ally zipped the dress. "You look hot!"

"Thank you," Ally says. "But I still don't get how me, going on a date have anything to do with this."

"It's not rocket science Ally," Trish rolled her eyes. "With you going on a date with this guy, will masquerade the feelings you have for Austin so the next time you two write a song together it will be less awkward."

Ally looked at her best friend, after Trish's explanation she still didn't think this was a good idea at all. "I really think-"

"Just don't over think this, it's just one harmful date. Have fun!"

"Fine."

...

"Are you sure this a good idea?"

"Yes!"

"Are you hundred percent sure this a good idea?"

"Hundred and fifty percent sure."

"Do I know this girl?"

"You might, she's from our school," Dez answered. "Austin, why are you worried? She is the perfect girl, the girl of your dream. She's a cheerleader, she's tall, she's smoken, and she's a cheerleader! I thought those were the qualities that you're looking for in a girl?"

Austin sighed, he really didn't want to do this. And he was pretty sure what he's looking for in a girl already shifted ever since he met his petite brunette best friend.

Dez patted his best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy this is going to turn well because I'm the love-whisperer," he whispered the last part. "People told me I'm pretty good with this kind of stuff. I once set my uncle up on a date with this woman and now he's-"

"Married?"

Dez paused a second to think, "Yeah, let's go with that."

Austin looked at him weirdly.

"Anyhoo," Dez says, tried to get back into the topic. "The point is this date is a brilliant idea, because if this date go well which I know it will. It would be easier for you to write a song with Ally."

Austin felt like he wanted to argue with that last sentence but what was the point.

Dez stopped his car in front the Mall of Miami and looked at Austin, "This is it buddy!"

"How do I know who is her?" Austin asked.

"Oh right, I almost forget to tell you," Dez pulled out his phone. "Her name is Kimmy, she's a blonde and she'll be wearing a red sweater."

Austin smiled, "Okay thanks."

"Go get her, Tiger!" Dez gave him a thumb's up.

Austin nodded and entered the mall to find this Kimmy chick.

...

When Austin arrived at the movie theater, he spied a lot of girls wearing a red sweater. He sighed, but then someone lightly tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around to find a girl almost as tall as him, grinning.

"Hi Austin, I'm Kimmy," she said still smiling. "I'm such a huge fan of your album."

"Thank you and nice to meet you!" Austin smiled back. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the girl in front of him. She, as what Dez referred to, was smoken hot. He had to admit, she got a nice smile. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Dez told me you love romance movies," Kimmy said.

Austin shook his head quickly, "No no, I don't. I mean, I like them but not strong enough to love them."

Kimmy looked at him, "Oh yeah totally, I don't love them. I just like them."

Austin nodded, "Great to know. So what do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want!" Kimmy giggled flirtatiously and stroked his arm lightly then said, "I am fine with whatever you want."

Austin saw her biting her lower lip, and started to get a little uncomfortable at this point. "How about the new Kathrien Heigl's movie, I heard it's pretty good."

Kimmy clapped her hands excitedly, "That'd be perfect, if that's what you want."

Austin cleared his dry throat, "Okay let's order the tickets then."

"Whatever you want," Kimmy said and giggled. She still had her hand on his arm, stroking it lightly.

They walked toward the ticket center and her hand was still on his arm. They stood in line waiting for their turn. Kimmy was looking at him dreamily. "I can't believe I'm on a date with Austin Moon."

Austin laughed nervously, "Well believe it."

"Oh my god that's so funny," The girl started to laugh out of nowhere. And stroked his arm. Again. "God, you have muscles. You work out a lot?"

"Sometimes," he answered truthfully.

"OMG, me too! We have so much in common."

Austin forced a smiled. Inside he was counting the hours until the night was over. "Yeah who would have thought."

After a moment he heard, "Austin?"

That voice didn't come out of Kimmy's mouth, he knew that for sure because she hadn't stopped staring directly into his eyes for minutes.

He turned around to see, "Ally?"

Ally smiled at him, just one smile from her made his night better.

"You look great," Austin said out of a blue. He looked at her from head to toe, that blue dress was showing her curves just for the right amount.

Her cheeks flushed, "Thank you."

"So are you here alone?"

"No actually I'm on a date," Ally told him.

"A date wow," Austin said trying to sound casual. "I'm on a date too, this is Kimmy!"

Kimmy turned to Ally then looked at Austin to ask, "Who is this?"

"I'm Ally," Ally greeted her with a smile and offered her a hand to shake. "I'm his friend and partner."

"Yeah, we're just friends and partners," Austin said, looking at Ally for a second then turn to Kimmy. "She's the genius behind all of my songs."

Kimmy's eyes finally lit up, "Oh, you wrote songs for Austin? That's so cool! I love the album!"

Ally nodded a thank you to her.

"So where is your date?" Austin asked.

"He's getting the popcorn and drinks," Ally said.

"Hey we're gonna see Wedding Diary 2, maybe you and your date should join us?" Kimmy said. "We could do the double date thing, I love double dating."

Ally panicked, she tried to find a good enough reason to decline, "Actually I don't think my date want to see that movie-"

"I'm cool with it!" A voice spoke from behind her. "I love Katherine Heigl!"

Austin looked at the dark-haired guy next to Ally. He felt like he had seen him before this night, "I'm Ethan." He turned to Ally, "Here, I bought you a coke I hope you don't mind."

"She doesn't like coke, she likes ginger ale." Austin chimed in out of nowhere.

Ally looked at him, then looked at Ethan giving him an assuring smile. "It's okay actually I don't mind."

Austin gritted his teeth and turned to Kimmy who was clapping her hands excitedly when there were only a couple of people left in the line in front of them. "I'm so excited, I love romance movies!"

_That was a surprise._ Austin thought.

"Hey Kimmy I'm going to buy drinks and popcorn while you order the tickets, what do you want?"

"Anything you want is okay with me," she told him, grinning.

_Oh shoot him now._

Austin nodded and left the line, he was pretty sure she would love everything he told her. It was starting to get into his nerves. As he walked away to get the food, he looked at Ally who was chatting and smiling at something Ethan said. He was supposed to be the one he could make her smile.

...

Austin and Ally were stuck in the middle seats next to each other. Elliot and Kimmy both wanted to sit near the exit door, they claimed they were one of those people who liked to go to the toilet during the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Ally finally took a sip of her coke and cringed. She really didn't like them, something about the taste and the color. Drinks shouldn't be black. Austin noticed and picked up her cup and exchanged it with his. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"It's Ginger Ale. I know how much you hate Coke," he shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Thank you," she simply told him. Thank god, the movie theater was dark, so no one could see how red her face was turning.

After the movie, the four teens walked out of the theater. In Ally's opinion it was a crappy movie, she spent half of the movie trying to figure out who was who. And what was the purpose of this movie or the moral message behind it. All she knew that Katherine Heigl's character was confused which men did she want to marry and wrote it on her diary with poetic words that didn't even rhyme.

But not so surprisingly, Ethan and Kimmy enjoyed it. They haven't stopped talking about it since they left the place.

"OMG, I knew it! she picked the white rose for the wedding flower because it was the flower that the other guy gave her in the first scene of the film!" Kimmy told Ethan excitedly.

"Yeah, I knew she was still in love with him! And she chose to have Chinese Food at the wedding because she knew it was his favorite!" Ethan said, he couldn't contain his excitement.

Kimmy clapped her hands, "Oh, speaking of Chinese Food. I know a really good place near the mall, we should go there!"

"Yeah, I'm so up for it!" Ethan turned around to Austin and Ally who were walking silently behind them. "You up for some Chinese?"

Ally would lose her mind if she had to hear the two of them chit-chat about the movie for the entire meal. So she said, "No thank you, I'm not really hungry. And it's getting late so."

"But I wanna go eat," Ethan told her. "Who's gonna take you home if I go with Kimmy?"

Austin raised his hand, "I'll take her home. I don't like Chinese Food."

Kimmy smiled, "Great, let's go Ethan. Thanks for the date tonight Austin!"

Austin nodded and gave her a weak smile, "Not a problem."

Ethan looked at Ally, "Maybe I'll call you later?"

Ally smiled awkwardly at him and gave him a thumb's up as they left. "Yeah right."

"Not a fan of him huh?" Austin chuckled as they walked toward the exit door.

"Nope," Ally said. "I can't stand him. When we were alone, all he wanted to talk about how great he was doing in school and his achievements so far. All I did was smile and nod."

"That sounds terrible," he said, he was glad that she felt that way about Ethan. And now he found it so hard to hide his growing smile.

"What your date? She is... really something."

He rolled his eyes, "She's the worst. She always agrees with whatever I was saying. She liked what I like, just we could have something in common. And she was always stroking my arm, like I'm some kind of a dog."

Ally laughed, "Your date was so worse than mine."

"Um definitely no, I think you had the worst date." Austin said defensively.

She smiled and shrugged, "I guess we both had it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But at least it wasn't so awkward as our first date together."

Ally looked at him, and nodded silently but her mind racing somewhere else. Why was the date so awkward between them? Maybe because they already know so much about one another and they ran out of topics to talk to. She did really want the date to be perfect, it was just so much harder when it was with someone that really meant a lot to you and someone you don't want to lose, if everything went downward.

"Hey Austin?" she calls him.

"What Als?" he looked down at her.

"Do you think our first date would go smoothly if we didn't know each other, like if we weren't best friends or partners?"

Austin stayed silent, absorbing her words. Then he got the silliest idea, "Maybe. Let's prove your theory."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Let's give this date a shot," He told her.

Ally shook her head and laughed, "You're crazy."

Austin ignored her statement and walked a couple of feet ahead her then turned to face her. "Hi Miss? I can't help it but notice your pretty face under the moonlight."

She rolled her eyes, "Austin, what are you doing?"

He gasped, "How did you know my name? We just met."

She decided to play along. "Oh sorry, I thought you were my best friend Austin. You look alot like him."

"He must be one handsome fella," he said smiling. "Since you know my name, I think it's only fair if you give me your name."

"Ally," she said.

"Nice to meet you Ally."

"You too, Austin."

"Do you want to join me for dinner, I heard the mall food court has some pretty tasty food," he informed and held out his hand.

Ally nodded and took his hand and they walked toward the food court. When they reached the food court, they found a seat next to the burger joint. Austin acted all like a perfect gentleman, pulling out her chair.

"Okay, wait here," he told her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to order us some food, the usual right Cheese Burger with extra pickles?"

Ally smiled as she remembered when he tried to order her food at the Illusion Magic Cafe. "You aren't supposed to know what is my usual. We just met, remember?"

It was Austin turned to roll his eyes, "Yeah, but it's not really a big deal."

"No, no, if we're gonna do this we have to do it right! Now, ask me what do I want to eat," she insisted.

Austin smiled and said, "Hey Ally, what do you wanna eat?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with extra pickles, please," she said with a daring smile at the end.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said before leaving her at the table.

Austin came back after a few minutes with their food, he put her plate in front of her and she looked at it hungrily. "I'm starving!"

He chuckled at her reaction, "You know, you remind me a lot of my best friend."

"Oh really? What's her name?" she asked.

"Strangely enough, her name is Ally. And she loves pickles too."

She took a bite of her burger, "Tell me more about your best friend."

"She's stubborn for sure and she's a little bit bossy," he said and teasingly looked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but she's smart too smart I guess," he chuckled before continuing, "She freaked out when she didn't an A plus on a test. She's very talented when it comes to music."

Her cheeks were slowly turning colors, "Where did you first meet this girl?"

"I came by to her music store and she yelled at me for playing drums with corn dogs, because you know she's also one of those stickler for the rules."

"Hey rules are important you know," she said.

Austin smiled at her, "See, that would be the kind of thing she'd say. So what about your handsome friend Austin? What's his story?"

Ally cleared her throat, "He's cocky sometimes, he screams like a girl, and he is definitely childish. But he's awesome, he has always been there for me. One time I got rejected for a dance by this guys I liked, he blew off his chance to sing for a club owner just to dance with me."

"He seems like a nice guy," he said.

"Well you should meet him sometimes, I think you two would get along really great."

Austin laughed for a second and looked at her seriously, "Do you care about him?"

Ally looked back at him, "A lot. I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose him one day, you know."

"I don't think he's going anywhere," he told her, with an assuring smile.

"And what about you? Do you care about Ally?"

"I don't think care is the word to express what I feel," he said his voice falling slightly softer.

She gulped, her heart started pumping hard. "Care to elaborate?"

"See, we used to date. And we also work together, our relationship kind of get in the way of our work. So she suggested to call it off," he shrugged his shoulder sadly. "At first I want to fight and say I do not want to give up on what we have. But she looked at me with that big and pretty brown eyes of her, I couldn't say no."

She closed her eyes for a second to think, "If I were her, I would want you to fight for me and tell me that my idea was stupid or something. Maybe she wanted the same thing as you."

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should tell her you want her back," she said confidently.

"But what if she said no?"

She shook her head, "No, she won't."

Austin glared deep into her eyes, trying to find out if she was serious or not. And she was. Austin quickly stood up and said, "Thanks for the advice, I have to go now."

Ally was confused, where the hell he was going? She just poured her heart to him and he left her alone in this crowded food court. She sighed disappointed, she gathered her things and threw their trash. She was about to go to exit the court when she heard him calling her name. "Ally!"

She looked at the boy who were out of breath, "Austin?"

Austin showed up with a bouquet of yellow tulips, "Hey so funny story, I just went on a date with this girl I just met in front of the mall and her name is Ally too! And I talked to her about us and she told me not to give up on us, or not backing out. That is what I'm doing here, I'm fighting for you. She also told me you won't say no, so don't you dare say no."

She smiled, "Aust-"

"Shh, just shut up," Austin grabbed her face and kissed her.

Kissed her. There, in the middle of the food court, as the world went on around them. They knew everybody was watching them. She put her hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss, she wanted this feeling inside of her to last forever. She didn't want this to end. But eventually it had to end, when an old lady yelled, "Get a room, you filthy kids!"

They pulled away and looked at each other laughing.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to thank this girl someday," she told him and giggled. They held on to each other hand as he took her home.

...

**reviews equal happiness :)**


End file.
